Pool Party!
by InuBee
Summary: The jewel is restored, Naraku is defeated, but what is there to do in the summer? Kagome's uncle and father finally finish an indoor swimming pool, and Kagome decides to invite her closest friends.
1. The Invitation

Author: Ok this is the one that you are gonna like ok? I finally know how to make some chapters. Yay horay for me! Yeah I'm dumb like that. Well please send many reviews ok? Well I'll try to get the next chapter on a.s.a.p ok guys? Well enjoy the first chap. of my story!

**Note: There are some things that may be different from Japanese anime. (Ex. Kagome has a dad, and she uses American Food!) If you send a reveiw stating that there are things that don't appear in real Japanese anime then you just didn't read my warning! Oh and no lemons. Sorry. :(.Well maybe a few, but not in this chapter. Well R&R ok? Bye!**

* * *

**Story:  
******

****

****

****

Kagome was laying on the hammock, watching the clouds the roll by while waiting impatiently for the swimming pool to be done. "Uncle Hantatsou, dad, grandpa, how long will this take? It's been 3 weeks and it still isn't done!" said Kagome while looking at the clouds on the hammock. "Not very long . We're almost done anyway. All we need to do is put the water in pool," said Kagome's dad while hammering the ladder to the pool. "Kagome aren't you going to the other era today to cook lunch for your friends? It would be nice,"said Kagome's mom, while holding a tray full of food. "Ok boys come and get your snack" said Kagome's mom while putting down the tray on top of the outdoor table. "Hey thanks hun" said Kagome's dad while eating an apple. "Thanks Mom you just made me remember it has been long," said Kagome while looking at her mom.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna get started on preparing lunch for my friends, ok Mom?"

"Ok Kagome but try not to burn anything."

"Ok Mom"

She opened the door, went inside, and shut the door after. "Now what to cook........ ah here it is, pizza! And here are some hot dogs and some rice balls and some speghetti too."

When Kagome was waiting on the pizza, she thought to herself, 'This is gonna take forever. I better pack my stuff to pass the time." She went upstairs, up to her room, got her bow and arrows and then went back downstairs and checked with the pizza. "Wow this pizza looks great. I can't wait to eat it at the other era," Kagome said excitedly. When she packed up the food she went outside to say her good-byes to her parents. "Bye everyone I'm leaving now I'll be back tomorrow" said Kagome while running to the Well's shelter and jumped into the well in search for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sleeping on his favorite branch on the Sacred Tree when all of a sudden a rich sweet aroma filled Inuyasha's nose. 'I know that scent. It's Kagome's scent,' Inuyasha thought. He then ran to the well to see Kagome digging in her backpack. "Kagome what the hell are you doing down there. Get your butt up her!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh hi Inuyasha. I didn't even here you coming. Um could you do me a favor and get me out of here? My backpack is kinda heavy. ," asked Kagome politely. "Yeah sure whatever". Inuyasha jumps down the well grabbed Kagome, jumped up the well, and dropped Kagome.

"Hey that hurts you know!"

"Well I'm not the human around here!"

"Well excuse me hmph! Hey, where is everyone?"

"Hey Kagome! Your back!" said Sango running to Kagome in her normal clothes (not her battle clothes).

"Hey Sango!" said Kagome.

"Well I see that you have finally returned," said Miroku with a wise tone in his voice.

"Yeah well I was waiting on something and well I was so anxious and well you know how you can forget stuff sometimes. Well today I made extra special lunch today. Today our lunch will be really different from all the other lunches I cooked everyone."

"Ok um we'll try it then right Inuyasha" asked Sango.

"Oh um sure yeah whatever" said the hanyou.

Kagome laid down the picnic table blanket and showed her friends the pizza, the rice balls, the hot dogs, and some spaggetti. "Ewwwww, Kagome this stuff looks like white worms with blood!" Shippo exclaimed while holding the spaggetti with the chop sticks. "It's spaggetti,its really good.Try some!"

"Hmmmmm you are right Kagome this is good!" said the kit, enthusiasticlly.

"Is this really edible" asked Inuyasha while sniffing the hot dog.

(becomes nice)"Inuyasha....(inhales and becomes angry) WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT'S NOT EDIBLE. SHEESH YOU ACKED AS IF SO I WANT YOU DEAD!"

"Seesh you scare me when you do that."

"I'm glad that I do sometimes. Hey why don't ya'll eat it? Its really good!

"Your right Kagome this stuff is superb" said Miroku while eating his pizza backwards.

"So how do you like my food Inuyasha?" Something caught her eye. 'what noodles' "INUYASHA.......SIT BOY!" She said it in so much anger that Inuyasha was within 3 feet below. "Kagome there must be something we can repay you with. Anything in particluar?" asked Miroku.

"Well I do have something. Well I'll come back tommrrow because SOME PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO TRY THINGS NEW EVEN IF IT LOOKS WEIRD!"

"Hey?!" said Inuyasha finally out of his hole.

"Well see you guys later bye!"

That night, Kagome made a list on what things she needs to buy for the pool party like rings, noodles for the pool, and some fruit snakes to eat when everyone is kinda hungry. "Mom,dad, tommorrow can I buy this stuff on my list? It's my first pool party so I want it to be the best. "Dear why don't buy this stuff for Kagome. It is her first pool party ya know." "We will but Kagome aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh your right Dad. Tommorrow is July 4th! Dad can you bring me to-"

"I will Kagome"

"Thanks Dad"

"Well I'm going to bed now. Good night everyone"

Kagome was sooo excited about tommorrow that she couldn't even get hardly and sleep so she read a manga book on Card Captors. She loves Card Captors! When she was done and satisfied, she went to sleep.

Right when she woke up, she packed her bags and went to see Inuyasha and the gang. "Ah, they'll know where I'm at". She quietly opened the sliding door and ran off to Bone Eater's Well. When she got out of the Well she saw Inuyasha sleeping on the Sacred Tree, Sango laying in grass and watching th clouds, Shippo sleeping in a tree, and Miroku laying on a tree. "Hey guys I'm back!" Shippo heard her voice and he ran down to see her. "Kagome!"

"Well are you guys ready? I have 5 jewel shards, so all of us can go through." Kagome handed everyone a jewel shard and they all grabbed hands, and jumped into the well. "Wow Kagome, your shrine is beutiful." said Sango. "Well lets carry on to my house" When they got there, Kagome told everyone to go and stay in her room until she comes back. When she got back she had clothes wrapped around her arms.

"Here Shippo, this is for you" handing him some green trunks. "I like it"said Shippo while putting it on his head. Kagome giggled and showed him how to put it on the right way.

"Here Miroku this one is for you," handing him some blue trunks.

"And this one is for you Inuyasha" Handing him some red trunks.

"And here Sango this one is for you. I'll help you with your swimsuite." said Kagome while pushing her out the door. "Me and Sango will be back once I'm done with her"

When Kagome came back, everyone was changed and ready to go. "Ok follow me"

"Sango you look sexy today." Said Miroku. Sango couldn't do anything than to just give out a red blush.

"Who here knows how to swim?"

"I for one can swim" said Sango.

"I can Kagome" said Inuyasha

"Uh Kagome, I don't know if I can." Shippo stated to Kagome.

"Here Shippo this sould help," handing him a noodle.

"Ok,everyone hold hands.......... and on the coun't of three we all jump ok?......... 1............2..............

* * *

Ok I know you think this is a bad way to end it, but I can assure you that it will get better. Yes, as you can see that this is all plotless ok? You can also see that I copied a little out of the movie. I'll make up the next chap. as soon as possible. Please reveiw and tune in for my next chapter. Just wanted to let you know that this is all **Plotless Smut **ok? 


	2. Let the Games Begin Part 1

**Hi! This is next chapter of "Pool Party!". Well for anyone who does and doesn't know this, I didn't know that there was like a story called "Pool Party", but to tell the truth...I didn't know that there was one so that's why I'm making this one. Well on with the story!**

* * *

".......3.....!" Kagome said while they jumped into the deep part of the pool. 

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"Miroku!" said Sango as she dived down into the water to save him. When she got to him, she noticed that he was knocked out for being in the water for too long of a time. She took his hand and pulled him up the the surface.

While Sango was trying to get Miroku up to the surface, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were trying to cheer on Sango to come back up quickly.

"Come on Sango! Bring him up quickly!" Said Kagome while she was sitting on the diving board.

"Pfff. Just bring Miroku up and hurry!" said Inuyasha

"Come on!!!" said Shippo while about to fall off of his noodle.

Finally, Sango came back up, and then they took him to the steps of the pool to do CPR (I think that's what they called it....I forgot what it was called. Man!). ' I didn't know Sango knew CPR,' Kagome thought while she looked at Sango, trying to give him oxygen. When Miroku was making noises, Sango just kneeled down beside him. While she was doing that, she didn't know that Miroku was up fully, so he reached to his destination, to her butt! Once Miroku finally reached his destination (lol), Sango noticed, and she had like a firery glaze around her because of the anger, and she swung her fist at Miroku's head. After that, she push Miroku into the shallow water and splashed water in his face! Miroku was looking at her in shock, so he decided to throw water at her too.

"Ok ok. That's enough for now. Do ya'll wanna play some games now?" while heading to the diving board for a jump.

"Uh Kagome? What's that thing by the pool?" Asked Inuyasha while pointing to it.

"It's called a diving board. You can do stunts and stuff on it! Here let me show you!" She ran back to get Inuyasha to bring him to the board. She went on top of it, made a few small jumps, and then when she thought she was high enough, she did a dive!

"Wow that was magnificent Kagome!" Said Sango in amazment while clapping her hands in the shallow water. (Well everyone was in shallow water when she did her dive.

"Would anyone else care to try?" Asked Kagome.

"Uh....I guess I can." Said Inuyasha while he went to the diving board. He did the same thing as Kagome: he went on top of it, he did a few small jumps, but then he slipped and fell which made his back sore for a while, but that didn't worry him. He tried again, and did like foot first dive. Kagome said that it was good.

"Let me try!" Said Sango while heading toward the diving board. She was on the back of the diving board. She ran and did a dive and then when she landed in the water, she did a tumboll in the it. (I did that once. It was soooo kwel!)

"Wow Sango! I never did that before! Shippo, do you wanna try? You can still jump in with the noodle." Kagome said while grabbing Shippo's hand to take him to the diving board.

"Uh ok I'll try!" He did the same thing as Inuyasha except he didn't slip. He did like a feet first dive. His noodle didn't actually slip off of him when he jumped!

":giggles: that was fun Kagome!"

"Ok then everyone! We'll do it later on. Well, anyone wants to play family?" asked Kagome while she was standing on the diving board, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Uh Kagome. What's this thing called family?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I'm gonna be like the 'it' person. I'm gonna pick a category like maybe pets, fruits, colors and stuff like that, and you have to pick like which one is yours. If I call it out and it isn't yours, just stay where you are. If I do call it out yours, you have to hurry and get to the other side of the pool (which isn't that long). Then, you have to pick your family thing. Like if I pick like color for the category, ya'll have one color, and you have to have a family color. Like if ya'll chosed blue, and if I said blue, all of ya'll have to go....ok? Get it?"

"Yes we do." said everyone at different times.

"Ok then, well I'll be the 'it' person. I ! Go ahead and pick your color and your family's color. Ok?"

"Alright" Inuyasha said while he did like that soilder sign to a captain.

While Kagome looked the other way, she heard whispers and laughs from her friends. She wondered that maybe their colors where gonna be obvious, so she decided that maybe she should do the obvious colors first.

"Ok we're ready!" Yelled Miroku.

"Ok then," she turned to a position where she couldn't see them,"now let me see......blue!" She hurried up and turned, but no one was moving. All she heard were giggles comming from her friends: Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "Well then...no blue....how about green!" she turned and saw Sango under water swimming to the other side.

"Ah ha! Though you could escape now, do you Sango!" Kagome jumped in and tried to grab her, but since Sango was a demon slayer and exellint in swimming, Kagome missed her and didn't get touched!

"Aw man! Darn! Oh well. I'll get one of you!" Looking at the boys at the other side of the pool. The boys got a little scared at what she said to them. Kagome climbed up the ladder and when back to the diving board to continue the game. She changed position to where she couldn't see them.

"Now let see......violet!" She turned and saw all of them rushing to the other side where Sango was! Kagome decided that maybe she could use a different techniqe. She tried jumping if front of them. It worked and she touched Inuyasha!

"Damn! She caught me!" He yelled.

"Ha! I gotcha!"  
"Well. My my my, why don't we put on some tunes?" Kagome's dad said while he put the WacDonald's food on the outside table by the porch, and putting on the radio for 'today's pop'.

"Yay. Food! I'm starving!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran for the food.

"Calm down Inuyasha! Your gonna have enough! Don't worry!" Kagome said while haveing upside down U eyes and having them anime sweat drops on her head.

"Wow, these little potato thingys are good Kagome." said Shippo while eating his hamburger and his fries.

"Glad you like it! Do ya'll like the food? I know it's different from what you eat. Well this is my era, so a lot of things are different anyways."

"Yes. It is Kagome-Chan. But it's still good."

"Yeah I know !" Said Kagome.

"Well, now that we're full, are ya'll ready for another game?" asked Kagome whild putting her trash in the garbage. Everyone nodded.

"Well...let me see.....what's another game we could play?"

* * *

**So...did you like this chapter? I have a lot of games they could play. I just wanted to ya that even though it is supposed to be a comedy, it's really romantic at the end! That's all I'm saying...for now! Sorry it took so long for me to do this chapter. Something was wrong with my document manager, but I figured out what the problem was and now, the next chapter should be on really soon. Well gotta go. Get ready for the next chapter!**


	3. Let the Games Begin Part 2

**Next chapter of story! (duh) Well, hope you like!**

* * *

"Hey, I know what we can play! Ya'll wanna play a game called chicken?!" Kagome asked in excitement. 

"Um sure Kagome, but what's this 'chicken' game all about?" Miroku asked. 'This game sounds like if you have to chase chickens in the water', Miroku thought.

"Well, first of all, you need like partner and-"

"Well then, I want Sango here to be my partner" as he grabbed Sango by the waist to him. All she could do is blush.

" :coughs: as I was saying, since I'm a girl I have to pick a male partner. The girls have to get on the guy's shoulder and me and Sango have to fight, as well as the guys at the bottom. To make it simple, it's like wrestling."

"Oh ok." Said Miroku while trying to help Sango onto his shoulders.

"Inuyasha! Your my partner!" Kagome yelled while pointing to him.

"Huh?!" Acting all scared.

"Inuyasha, I have to be on your shoulders for us to play the game, stupid!" While holding Kagome bridal style.

"Oh sorry Kagome." He lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Sorry that you can't play in this game Shippo." Said Kagome in grief.

"That's ok, I'll just stay hear and play with Kirara!" Shippo said while putting the little kitten sized Kirara on his head.

"Well are ya'll ready?!" She yelled as if this was the most important game of her time.

"As a matter of fact, we are!" Yelled Sango.

"Well then, let the chicken game, begin!" Yelled Kagome while she threw her arm in the air.

And they're off. Since Miroku and Sango didn't really know how to exactly play chicken, Kagome hurried up and pushed Sango, which made them fall (almost! So close!). They hurried and got to their feet and push Kagome. Since Kagome was the weakest and youngest out of all of them, she fell more farther than Miroku and Sango did, but since Inuyasha was a hanyou, he hurried up and helped Kagome gain her balance once more. All of a sudden, Inuyasha, with full force, pushed Miroku. Again, Miroku and Sango almost fell, but they kept their balance. The game was going on for a few minutes. Since Inuyasha was very strong, he started pushing Miroku, closer and closer to the end of the pool. For the last time, Inuyasha pushed Miroku and he hit his head on the edge of the pool. Since the pool was made of cement, his head started bleeding. Inuyasha actually felt sorry for him, but he said he was fine.

"Miroku, are you sure your alright?" Asked a worried Kagome.

"mm hmm" he nodded.

"Well, I think that, that one was kinda rough. Well, what other games do you have in mind now Kagome," Asked Sango before she took off, jumping from the diving board.

"Hmmmmm. Hey I know! Do ya'll want to play shark's helper?"

Yes, another game that has a weird name to it.

"Well, how do ya play?" asked Miroku, still rubbing his head.

"It's easy. Someone has to be a shark. What the shark does, is that the shark has to find minnos to eat, but since he's blind, there has to be like another minno to help the shark. The minno has to be on top of the shark to tell him where to go to get the minno."

"Oh I get it now! I'll be the shark!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh, ok then Inuyasha. Then I'll help you. Let me get on your back....it won't hurt as much as you put me on your shoulder. Don't worry."

"Um...ok." He said.

"Now....Sango,Shippo, and Miroku, ya'll three hide. Ya'll can hide anywhere besides out the water. Rememeber that I can see ya'll, and you'll be the next person to be the shark since you cheated. Well lets get this game rolling."

The game was on. Inuyasha went underwater and couted to 10 until he could rise again.

"Ok then Inuyasha. You can't see ok? I'll direct to where everyone is! Oh look! There goes Miroku! Go up.....no left...now right...ugh....now go this way!" While yanking on his doggy ears.

"Ouch! That hurts ya know!

"Opps! Sorry Inuyasha! I see Shippo! Go left...no right...no wait... stop stop stop sto-"

But before she could say stop one more time, he ran into the edge of the pool. Even though he was a hanyou, it still hurted.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!!!!!" She went to his aid.

"Damn woman! That really did hurt ya know!"

"Sorry....."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Sango.

"Sango, what's wrong?!" asked a scared Kagome. "Miroku stole the top part of my suit!!!!!!" she said while hiding herself. (yeah, i forgot to say in my first chapter that her swimsuite was a black, crossed- two-piece.)

"MIROKU!!!!" Kagome yelled.

When Kagome looked at Miroku, he had on the most grinniest face. He had upside u eyes and his lips where stretched wide, so you could see his teeth. He also was holding the top piece of Sango's suit with his index finger.

"Miroku! You pervert and lecher! Gimme that!" Kagome swam to him and snatched the top piece out of his hands.

"Sorry Sango! I just couldn't resist!" Miroku started laughing away.

"Hmph"

"Oh, Miroku, Inuyasha! Maybe we can give you like bandages since we accidently hurt your heads" said Sango.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that. The sun's setting. Ya'll just wanna stay inside and watch movies and stuff?" asked Kagome, while waiting for some kind of yes.

"Yeah, staying inside would be nice." said Miroku while still rubbing his head. "We've had enough games in the pool for now, and my hands are starting to shrivel."

"Yeah mines too. Yeah lets stay inside." said Inuyasha while rubbing his head as well.

When they all dried up, they all went inside.

"Ok ya'll, into my room so I can ya'll your clothes." said Kagome while leading the way to her room. "Oh and I have an outfit for all of ya'll. Don't worry."

They all headed upstairs.

"Now, Sango, this is for you." Kagome handed her a white spagetti strap shirt with an anime bunny, also with a word which spelt out "Tokyo". Sango was also given some shiny grey jeans.

"Now go in my closet and change. Here Inuyasha, this one is for you." handing him a regular muscle shirt with (I forgot what they called it) over-knee shorts.

"Inuyasha, why don't you change in the bathroom."

Then Kagome handed Miroku a button up blue t-shirt with silver dragons and khaki pants. Then, Shippo was handed with khaki over-knee shorts with a green button up t-shirt as well.

"Miroku, you can change in my room, and Shippo, you can change in the guest room which it right in front of my room."

"Just meet downstairs in the T.V room when your done."

Everyone left and they all met downstairs later on.

* * *

**Yes, sort of a long chapter. Well get ready for another chapter soon. Ugh my hands are hurting from all the typing I do for my story!**


	4. So Sorry

Hello everyone! I just wanted to reply to everyone who sent a review. I just like to reply to everyone! Here are all of the people who have reviewed:

Hazel Eyes56: The only reason I put "ya'll" is because I really don't know what else for her to say since she talks to them all at once.

Trent: Yeah, I forgot about putting that but I would've thought that everyone who was reading my story knew.

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: Yes, poor Inuyasha and Miroku. I'm not gonna say what the movies are called but all you should know is that Kagome will snuggle with Inuyasha....and some other events as well that are funny and romantic.

Invincible Inuyasha: Well, that was one of my games I was gonna make then do anyways lol.

Kit-Kat: I know Kit-Kat. I love reviewing to people, unlike some people, but I'm not going to point out anyone!

Well due to some surcomstances, I will not be able to make a new chapter soon because of the Social Studies project I have to do. I suggest that you sould be putting this story on author alert if you want to know when the next chapter's gonna be about. It's such a cute ending! Well I'll make a new chapter as soon as posible. Bye!


	5. Movie Time!

**Hi! Well, I pulled a couple of strings to make another chapter! Weee! Ok that was uncalled for. Well thanks Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, I think I will use one of your ideas lol. Well hope you enjoy my chapter. Well if you think it's boring in any way please send a review or e-mail me about it! I'm always on!**

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha in the anime or manga series! (duh). Of course Rumiko Takahashi does (I think I spelled her name right)!**

* * *

When everyone was done changing, Kagome led all of them into the living room to watch a few of the movies they hadn't seen before. (Note: Of course some of them might not be scary to you. I don't know what's horror these days lol. I'm only using the ones that makes you jump lol.) 

"Well everyone, follow me! Oh and Shippo, why don't you go with my brother Sota, to watch some movies and play games alright?"

"Um ok I guess."

"Well then, since Sota has a T.V in his room, you don't have to leave the room. Well, when the movie's done, I'll come get you ok?"

"Ok then, bye Kagome!" He ran upstairs to with to Sota, to his room.

While everyone sat at the couch, Kagome was around, digging for some good horror movies. "Now where is that movie? Ah ha! There it is!" She grabbed it out of the case and put the disk into the DVD player.

"So Kagome. What are we watching?" Sango asked questionably.

"It's a movie called 'Freddie vs. Jason'," (I guess you didn't see that one coming. I don't think it's out on DVD yet because I never saw it, but I heard that it was really good from my friends.) Kagome replied.

"Is it good?" ased Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I guess. I never actually saw it before though."

Right when the movie started, Kagome started to jump! She was a cowardy girl of course. It didn't really mattered to Inuyasha, because he sees it almost every day at Sengoku Jidai anyways. Inuyasha watched as Kagome got closer and closer him. 'She's falling for me. Just a little closer Kagome', until then when she was really close, there was a glimsp for her to jump to Miroku!

"Why, how romantic Kagome," he said. She hurried and pulled away from Miroku and started to blush.

When the movie was over, Kagome did her sighs and started the compliments,

"I liked that movie, even though it was really scary!"

"Pff. I don't find it anywhere near scary!"

"Shut up Inuyasha! You act as if nothing scares you!"

"Nope"

"Inuyasha, come with me outside for a minute" He had a confused look on his face and decided to go with her outside. She opened, and then shut it afterwards. While they were outside, Sango and Miroku turned and looked at thier shadows since it was like a screen door.

"Now, what do you want to talk about Kagome?"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" (Of course you should know why she did the 'sit' command. Because Inuyasha was acting like if he was perfect!)

THUMP!

Sango and Miroku where laughing their heads off while Kagome hurried and dragged Inuyasha back to the couch. "Now stay there!" She said to Inuyasha while looking for another movie to watch. Just then, Kagome's mother came in with a bowl full of popcorn.

"What was that huge thump outside?"   
"Oh, it was nothing mom! Don't worry!"

"Ok then. Oh and here's your bag of popcorn. Sorry I couldn't make for you earlier dear. I was doing some work in the kitchen."

"That's ok Mom. Thanks for the popcorn."

"Your welcome Kagome. I'll go and fix some more for Sota and Shippo."

"Thanks for this puffy things, Mrs Higurashi."   
"Your welcome, ah-"

"It's Sango, and this is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha." She said while pointing at them.

"Well, I do hope you like our movies."

"We do."

Right after that, Miroku went upstairs to get something.

"I wonder what Miroku wants?" Kagome asked to Inuyasha while grabbing some popcorn from Kagome's bowl.

_Miroku's time:_

_'I hope they don't know what I'm doing!' Miroku said to himself as he entered the hallway on the second floor of Kagome's house. "This sould be interesting..." he said as he entered! "Teee heee heee. They'll never guess what's going to happen!" Right after that, Miroku took a big inhale and yelled,_

_"SANGO, INUYASHA, KAGOME! COME SEE WHAT I FOUND!"_

_End of Miroku's Time...._

Once all the others heard this, they rushed to the stairs to see what Miroku wanted. When they got up there, all the lights where turned off and they couldn't see anything at all.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned. Just then, they hear like some banging on the closet guest room door in the hallway. They go and check it out. Kagome and Sango went up to it and opened the door. Once they opened it, Miroku jumped out in front of them which looked like a mopping broom on his head!

"Boooooo"As he made moans while he was saying boo. Kagome was just staring away, then Sango started to laugh at what he was wearing on his head!

"What? Is there like something on my face?!"

"No baka! On your head..." Inuyasha stated. Miroku looked up on his head and noticed it too, about how ridiculous it was! They all ended up laughing together. After that, they all went back downstairs to watch another movie.

Kagome continued to look for another horror movie. "Now, to look for another one to watch.....here it is." It was another called 'The Passion of Chirst'.

"So, it this one good as well?" Miroku asked.

"mm hmm. It's good! I've seen it a couple of times, but I won't tell you if it's a horror movie though." (Sorry for not knowing a lot about horror movies.)

It was rather a little scary, but since it was in Laten, they all had to read the subtitles on the bottem which was pretty annoying to all of them. The first time Kagome jumped, she sent the popcorn flying! "Oppps."

"Nice work Kagome. Now how are we supposed to eat?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well sorrry! I can't control my actions! Hmph!"

When the movie was over, Sango and Kagome where crying. (I started to cry in it too. And whoever didn't cry in that movie is not from this world! lol)

"So :sniff: how was that movie?" Kagome asked. But before anyone could answer her question, Kagome's dad came in with a bag full of fireworks.

"Say, Mr. Higurashi, what's in those bags?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh this? It's just something called fireworks."   
"What is this thing called fireworks?" Sango questioned.

"It's used for like a tradition. On every July 4th or New Years, we pop them and just have a little fun."

"Hey dad! Can we like go do that now?!"

"Oh, yeah sure. I've also got enough for all of your friends."

"Thanks! Well let me tell Mom and we'll be on our way! Come on everyone!" They all followed Kagome into the kitchen where Kagome's mom was at.

"Mom, we'll be popping fire crackers outside. I'll be back once we're done!"

"Ok then Kagome. Have fun and try not to get burned....all of you!"

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi." Everyone stated.

"Ok then! Everyone ready?"

"Yeah we are!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well come on then!" She grabbed Inuyasha's hand which made both of them blush, and pushed him out the door and outside, in the backyard to join the others....

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this story! Well I'm sure that I'll make the next chapter in the next 3 to 5 days from now. I just couldn't help it lol. Well, if you have anything you want to add to this story, feel free to send a review about it! I might just use it! Well get ready for the next chapter soon. Sorry that it took so long to make another one due to the Social Studie's project!**


	6. Firework Madness!

**I know it took like a long time to update, but the problem was that I messed up on this chapter becuase I didn't save,and then the bug came to FanFiction and I couldn't update so I'm going to say that I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. OMG I've actually made a continuation of "A Time in Grief"! It might be a little bit better if I continued it. I thought it was too short. Stay tunned to my Sess/Kag lemon story! Ok! Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or other anime/manga series. Though I wish I did :sobs:. Why would you all think that I would own him?! LoL.**

**Oh and Kit-Kat, the first thing you can do is like maybe register first, and then I'll help you with the rest of your stories. If you already have an account, then please tell me what it is, so I can e-mail you about some tips.**

* * *

It was a full moon tonight with no clouds andmillions of stars. It was a perfect night for playing with fireworks of course! 

'Oh no! I forgot about Shippo!' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back." She said while she ran to the sliding door.

"Fo' what?" He asked as he wrapped his hands together. He finally realized that he wasn't in his haori. He was actually wearing what looked like a buttoned up t-shirt with silver dragons. 'Damn. I'm so used to my kimono.' He thought.

"I have to see if Shippo wants to join. Inuyasha, make sure that you and Sango and Miroku don't touch the fireworks. I don't want you to get burned."

"Yeah yeah, just go get Shippo will ya?"

"Alright! I'll be back in a gif"

She then went upstairs to see Shippo, Sota, and Buyo (Just the ppl that don't know this, but Buyo is Kagome and Sota's big fat cat. Yup. Those were the episodes when Inuyasha held Buyo upside down and then Buyo scratched Inuyasha and..opps sorry) sleeping on Sota's bed.

'Aww. Maybe I should just let them sleep. He had a good day with Sota :giggles:' She thought, as she closed the door silently.

After she went downstairs, she met up with Inuyasha by the door.

"So, are you ready to crack some fireworks Inuyasha?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok then!" She said when she grabbed his hand and led him out the door along with her.

Kagome blushed a rosey redcolor when she held Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha's blush wasn't so red as her's. She then went by her dad's car, and placed the bag with fireworks, on top trunk of the car. She then took out what looked like rockets. She then gave one each to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They all looked as if they were given like a math problem that was extremely hard.

"Kagome, what are these?" Sango asked while she examined the rocket.She wasdangling it by the stick placing part with her fingers.

Kagome giggled, "It's a rocket launcher. You place it in the ground gently, and then you fire it. Then it soars around. It's so cool." She said while she did a demonstration. She placed it in the earth and lit the rope of the rocket. A few seconds later, fire came from the bottem of the rocket and then soared arount like a bird. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stared in awe.

"That was so cool Kagome! I wanna try!" Miroku exclaimed while he placed gently into the ground. He then lit it up. It soared around and around just like Kagome's rocket, but then the rocket got ina car with an open window and then suddenly blew up. They all gasped. 'Man I hope those people don't know it was us' Kagome thought.

"Now that's even cooler!" Inuyasha said as he then pinned his in an ant pile. He then lit his rocket. The flames came out, but no soaring. It finally stopped and popped while it was still in the ground. All the ants inside the ant pile were burned to crisps.

"Inuyasha look!" She said after picking it up from the ant pile. "You pinned it in the ground too much!"

"Opps sorry!" Inuyasha said with his upside down U eyes.

"Ok Sango. Your up." Kagome said.

"Ok then" Sango then pinned her gently into the ground and lit it. It then soared. Sango was surprised that her soaring was better than even Kagome's rocket. It soared strait up and then popped.

"Wow. That was a really good one Sango" Kagome clapped. Sango blushed.

A few minutes passed and all the rockets were gone and they were on to the next thing.

"Now that we're done with the rockets, why don't we do 'black cats' now!" Kagome said while she held some red packs in both of her hands.

"What do these do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while he smelt one of the packs. Kagome slapped him for being so stupid.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for?!"

"You knew I was gonna tell you stupid!"

"Shut up! Just tell us what the darn thing is so we can play with them!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine then! These are another kind of fire lit weapons. Watch; let me show you." She tore offthe red wrappings and then put it in the middle of the street. She then lit the rope and ran for back to Inuyasha. A second later, it made zipper noises and then started to bounce a lime green, baby blue, and a blood read spring. A moment later, it stopped.

"Whoa!" Sango said. She then lit up her own and held it in her hand.

"Sango! You'll get burned!" Kagome said while trying to get the lit firework out of her hand.

"I wish to do an experiment" Kagome didn't know what she was talking about. Sango then threw it up high. The firework then exploded in the green, blue and red light color like Kagome's firework.

"Wow Sango. That was really good." Miroku said. "Now it's my turn!" He unwraapped the red papper and did the same thing as Sango; He held it in his hand.

"Now Sango! Watch me!" Miroku then waited for a few seconds for to throw it up. He waited too long and then it bursted him his hands.

"Owwie ow ow!" He said while he was running around the yard like a lunnatic.

Everyon besides Miroku were laughing thier tails off.

"Come on Miroku. Here's a band-aid. This'll make you feel better." Kagome said while putting on the band-aid.

While Kagome was doing so, Sango wanted to see what Inuyasha was gonna do with his fireworks. They both went over to the other side of the car to give them a little :coughs: privacy. Again, Miroku was going in for his location again. This time, Kagome was the target! He managed to rub her ass but then Kagome had a huge whacking hammer in her hand and swung at Miroku's head. He did roar out in pain.

"Well I hoped you learned you lesson about touching me wrongely!" She said.

"Um I think I did."

They both went to see Inuyasha and Sango on the other side of the car.

"Why don't we top this all up with some sparklers?" She said while she handed out some bid looking sticks with very colorfull ribons rolled around it.

"Ok. I bet your wondering like what do these things do? Well when you light these up, it makes sparks in different colors." Kagome lit the top part of everyone's stick and then all the sparks came out of them at once.

"This is so cool!" Inuyasha was running around the front yard like if he was doing ballerina practice. (lol)

"I think you got high on these fireworks" Kagome said. "Maybe it was the smoke?"

"Nope!"

":sighs:"

"Hey! Wanna see something cool?" Kagome asked as she got her sparklerwand ready.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Look!" Kagome made her signature that said _Kagome_ in smoke.

Miroku gasped, "Wowie!"

"Come in soon everyone! The misquitoes are comming out soon. Once ya'll are done with the fireworks, come straight inside." Kagome's dad said, from the sliding door, that goes into the house.

"Ok dad!"

Once all of them were done with thier fireworks and sparklers, Kagome guided them inside the house.

"Dad?!"  
"Yes?"

"Um, when is the firework's show tonight?"

"It's going to be around 11:00 tonight."

"What time is it now?"

"10:15!"

"Oh ok then!"

"So what are we going to do until 11:00?" Inuyasha asked in an impatient manner.

"I don't know," Kagome stated.

She thought about it, and thought about it.

"Hmmm. I know!".....

* * *

**Sorry I have to end it here, but I think that this chapter is kinda longer than the others. Did I tell you that my Social Studies project is completed?! Wee! I'm sooo happy! :Dances around the room like a maniac:. Oh sorry lol. I'll probably post the next chapter like in the next 4 days from now since I wanna start on my new story,and I want to make a continuaion of "A Time in Grief". Ewww I can't wait!!! Until then, see ya soon!**


	7. It's just the wrong thing to do!

**Sorry it took like so long for this chapter, but I had other things to do like maybe make the first chapter for "Temptation", and a continuation of "A Time in Grief..."! R and R please for them? Well I'm still sorry for you to wait so long. It also took me a while to make another chapter for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasah or any other anime/manga series!**

**Note: If it has a lot of grammitcal errors then maybe it is because I rushed, but I hope you can understand it.**

* * *

"Hmmm.....I know! Let's play dare!" Kagome stated. 

"Ok then Kagome. Your father and I are on our way to the grocery shop to buy a couple of things. Take care everyone! Sota and Shippo are still asleep so I'm not going to ask them to come. Well bye everyone! We'll be back within an hour or two."

"Ok then! Bye mom!"

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi!" Everyone exclaimed. They then left.

"So...are you guys ready?" Kagome questioned?

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "But um, how do you play?"

Kagome sweat drops (anime style).

"Well, a dare is like when you want someone to do something that's extroadinary or something like that, or even challenging."

"Ok. That sounds cool. Can I go first?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, you can, but I must warn you...I am a daredevil!" She tried to scare everyone, and she did....becuase of the way she said it. (lol)

"Um ok, well are you ready everyone? I'm telling everyone to do this one!"

"Ok then! Let it rip!"

"I dare everyone to find liquior and get high! Even I'll do it!" Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome gasped. She never got high before, but since her parents weren't here to witness it, she thought that this dare was a good one! (bad bad bad Kagome! lol)

"Ok then, I'll take the challenge." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Sango said.

"Me three!" Kagome exclaimed, "Lets go check in the refrigerator."

She then came out with four bottles, filled with a name brand called 'Budweiser'.

"You have to drink the whole thing." Miroku stated.

They then took off the lids and started to drink. Inuyasha was first, Miroku was second, Sango was third, and Kagome was last.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy!" Kagome said with her eyes moving in all directions.

"Everything is moving around in circles!" Sango exclaimed.

"Come here Sango my dear, you look so...sexy!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango giggle and fell right into Miroku's grasp.

"Weee!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran around with Kagome around the house. "Must everything be so quesy and flowy. Ewww I see doubles! Cool," Inuyasha exclaimed as he plopped onto the couch.

"Why, Sango my dear, I didn't know you were such an incredible dancer," Miroku said as he tried to dance with her.

A few moments later, the dizziness faded and the beer wore off. It was now Inuyasha's turn to have a dare.

"Ok, Inuyasha! It's your turn!" Kagome said.

"Hmmm, lets see. What shall we do to these fine young ladies huh Miroku?" he asked as he put his hand under his chin, making a thinking stance. "Why don't we strip off you and Sango's clothes and make them jump into the icy cold water in the back where the pool is?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a perverty face.

Kagome and Sango gasped of how lechorous Inuyasha can be. They didn't even know he was like that. The girls made whimpers, making sure that both of the perverts would stay away from them. _Wait, why am I running from them? This is a dare! Get it straight, Kagome! Show those guys who they're messing with. Ahh... _Kagome wondered. Her whimpers grew and tried holding it in when Inuyasha was stripping off Kagome's clothes...all of it!

"Your next, Sango..." His hands started to bend in many ways that scared Sango. She knew this was a dare, but she had to hold it in, and make sure the guys were gonna get it back when her turn was up!

A few minutes later, they were completely nude. The slowely walked to the side of the pool; hands wrapped around their wastes and breasts.

"Well, why don't you use the diving board?" Inuyasha said as he watched the humerous act. Kagome made a pouty face. She grabbed Sango's hand and they both jumped in together.

"Kagome! This w-water is so d-damn cold!" she said as they both went up the stairs in the pool for their next dare to the boys.

"Now, it's your turn guys. This is far worse then both of you guy's practical jokes," Kagome said as she looked at Sango in a lecherous way as well.

"Now, Sango. Have you ever seen two gay guys kiss before? Even a french kiss?" she asked as she made a devilish smirk that scared both the boys. Her voice was sounding sarcastic.

Sango knew Kagome was being sarcastic so she went with the flow. "No, I haven't seen two gay guys kiss before. I betcha it would be humerous though."

"Hmm, why don't Inuyasha and Miroku be our first test subjects? Me and Sango made up this prank so we'll go together. Hmm, Miroku, we want you to pretend your at a strip bar, and strip right in front of Inuyasha!"

"What the fuck?! You must be joking! I am not gay!"

"Do it for us Miroku!" Kagome sounded cute and innocent in her voice. It had worked and Kagome and Sango watched what Miroku was going to do.

"You can't be damn serious?! He is never going to that to me!" Inuyasha said.

"It's a dare! You have to do it," Kagome was now sounding furious in her voice which scared Inuyasha and Miroku. They did as they were told.

Inuyasha sat on the couch with a worry look on his face as he watched Miroku strip. He first stripped off his shirt, then his pants, and then his boxers. He was now completely nude! (omg!)

"For my dare, I want you to do a lap dance!"

"Oh hell no! I am not doing that to Inuyasha!"

"But how are you going to attract girls if they don't like daredevils?"

He tooka big sigh and sat on top of Inuyasha. They both made and wimper. Miroku and Inuyasha closed their eyes and tightened their face and he began to move.

Kagome and Sango both gasped at the horror they must being going through right now!

"Ok, stop. I think that was...enough," Kagome said as she laughed hard on the floor along with Sango.

" I hope we never do that again." Miroku said as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Yeah, I hated every single fucking moment of it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi came in with a bag full of grocery bags.

"So, how was you all's fun?" Mr. Higurashi asked when he put the bags on the table. _They kinda look exhausted_ he thought to himself as he went outside to grab some more.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome simultaneously plopped onto the couch to watch some telivision and hear music. Inuyasha was at the left, Kagome sat right next to him along with Sango, and then Miroku. They all enjoyed watching TV until the fireworks started later on.

* * *

**I know what your think, WHY DID SHE TAKE SO LONG ON MAKING THIS THING, AND IT COMES OUT ALL PERVERTY?! Anyways I'm really sorry that I took so long in doing this thing.**

**It was just so hard to make up some dares, so I just put perverty ones to make more humerous, but it just sounds gross. Oh well, for some people out there, I hope you liked it. My next chapter will be up later on. My report card was not so good, so until my next report card, I'll be on the computer on the weekends; working on neopets and on fanfiction. Stay tuned for my next chapter. Until then, buh-bye!**

**InuBee**


	8. Just the Way you Are

**Ok, ok. I'm almost done with this story. Yeah, it's so short that I'm actually ashamed of myself, but I really want to work on my Teen Titans story, too. I hope that my new Teen Titans story will be longer. It'll probably be a short story, but hopefully it'll be like a movie in a way. Anyway, I'm a huge Teen Titans fan but I should stop about that now and continue with this story. Yes, I am a very lazy child! Well, hope you like what I'll have in store for you in this chapter! (Chucked full of fluff! So ADORABLE!)**

* * *

Surprising that the gang was only watching television for only about ten minutes since it was about to be eleven 'o clock. It was around 10:50 when Miroku decided that he had to go, badly. He was shivering and trying to hold it in with his hands. Kagome was the first one to notice his actions while they were watching television. She started to giggle at the sight.

"Miroku, if you need to use the restroom, then you should've asked. The bathroom is upstairs first door to the left."

"Thanks, Kagome."

He then jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

**Miroku's POV**

Ok, ok. Kagome told me upstairs to the first door to the left so it's...here! Wow, Kagome's house is very different compared to Sengoku Jidai. Um...now where can I 'plunge' at? _He looks at the toilet._ Could she be talking about this thing? I've never seen anything like it. Hmmm now how does it work _Unzips his pants and tries to aim for the toilet bowl _Aw damn, I missed it...Oh no it's going everywhere! Oh shit, now look at this thing, it's full of piss...what will I do? _Looks at the toilet paper _Maybe this will help. _Overdraws too much _Oh no, the whole thing just came out...now how will I get it all back on this roller thingy?_ He starts to place it on top of the holder _I guess that'll have to do...now how do I get rid of the water? Oh well...I hope Kagome doesn't mind.

**End of POV**

Miroku then leaves the room and goes downstairs to hang out with Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Sorry it took so long," he stated as he jumped over the couch from the back. He then took his left arm, and placed it behind Sango's back. Sango then made a small gasp and looked into Miroku's eyes. It was hard to realize that Sango actually accepted the offer of his warmth. They both blushed as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sango then got out of the trance and then looked at the television with a small blush on her face, so did Miroku. _I slightly remembering that there was a window in that bathroom. _Miroku thought to himself.

"Tell me, Kagome," Miroku stated without even looking at her. She turned to him and made a confused noise.

"Do these 'fireworks' tend to be very beautiful?" He asked with a small anime grin.

"Yeah, they are, Miroku. They're very pretty. They can also be very romantic in the end, too." She gave Miroku a small wink.

Some way, Miroku understood what she was talking about. He then took Sango's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Sango huffed, as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Just hold on, ok Sango?" Miroku said as he went to the bathroom and opened the window. Since Kagome's house was very tall and it was in fact a two story house. Sango and Miroku were able to get on the tip top of the house. Miroku took the lead and jumped to the top part of the house. Sango did the same and jumped from place to place to get to the top.

"Wow I didn't know that Kagome's house was so tall! You can see almost everything around us, too. Wow, it's so beautiful," Sango finally said as she sat next to Miroku on the roof top.

"Yes, it is beautiful."

Miroku then mysteriously put his left hand on top of her right hand. He began to blush as she gasped to know what was touching her on her hand.

"Miroku, I'm surprised that you haven't even touched my ass yet. Your acting strange tonight."

"Yeah, but I just like this night and maybe today should be that day were I won't be that pervert that you hate." he then gave her a pleasant smile, and she blushed at the thought of doing that for her. She really liked Miroku, but she would've really loved him if he wasn't such a pervert and a girl magnet. All he ever did need was her and only one girl. He didn't have to search all over the place for numerous women. Sango was there, and she was perfect for him.

The only grief that Sango ever faced was when the jewel was formed into one. She couldn't forgive herself from taking the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back. Even if it was one of the most saddened times of her life; the worst thing she could ever do to one she loved the most and the only family she had left, but she had to, to forge the jewel into one.

Without saying anything, Sango gave Miroku a small peck on the cheek. She didn't even blush at all. She was really happy to actually finally do that. Even though it was shocking for her to do that. A small silence filled the night when Sango finally said, "Thanks Miroku."

* * *

"Hm, I wonder what Miroku wanted Sango for?" Kagome wondered.

"Who cares." Inuyasha replied to her with a tone of a I-don't-really-care attitude. While the television was silent for a moment, Inuyasha smelt a small bit of smoke somewhere outside.

"I smell smoke."

Kagome gasped and ran outside to backyard sliding door and looked above her head, and the one thing that was causing the smell of smoke, was fireworks. They were beautifully being exploded into the air making smoke right after every blow. The smell was thick to Inuyasha's nose, but if to be out here was Kagome's wish with Inuyasha, then he could put up with the thick smoke. Kagome was right, this was beautiful...and romantic for a couple. (I hate having them fight, but sorry...I don't really want them to fight...)

"Your right Kagome...it's...nice."

Kagome sort of knew that Inuyasha didn't really mean it. He probably thought that it was just a light, and not romantic at all. She gave him a sarcastic but angry tone.

"Oh really Inuyasha? I thought you were going to say that they weren't that very nice."

"Heh, what do you mean by that, wench?"

"Would you stop calling me that! You're the one who's being a jerk!"

He didn't really catch that last thing she said and then he grabbed both of her arms, "What did you say?"

But before she could answer him, the fireworks became much more brighter and louder than any other. Kagome found out that there was no reason to fight. After a while, she was getting uncomfortable of standing, so she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and guided him to the hammock. She blushed a little as she saw Inuyasha's face filled with what looked like confusion. Her hammock was really comfortable like a bed, and it was the perfect spot for fireworks since there weren't any trees in the way, besides the one that attached the hammock. She then took a closer look at the hammock.

"Aw, darn. It can only fit one person if we wanna lay down in it," Kagome stated.

"You can just lay on me, Kagome."

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

After that word, Inuyasha climbed into the hammock and made himself into a comfortable position. He pulled off his haori and used it as a blanket for him and her.

"But what if I'm too heavy for you and what if I make you uncomfortable?"

"It's ok. Your not heavy, and I won't become uncomfortable, so quit your whining."

She made a small blush and climbed into Inuyasha arms as he used his haori as a blanket. Just by staring at the fireworks, brought back memories of all the fun and hateful memories of collecting the jewel shard fragments. She even remembered all the times her and Inuyasha had together. They were always so close, but she had never been so close to Inuyasha as she was doing now. He felt so warm in his grasp. She rested her head against his chest and she felt his fast heartbeat.

"Why is your heart beating so hard? Are you scared of me or something?"

"Heh, like I would be scared of you? I don't think so."

She then made a relaxed sigh and moved her head up so she could see the fireworks again. A few moments later, she glimpsed at Inuyasha. She could tell that he enjoyed looking at the fireworks. It reminded her something horrible that he wanted to do. She wanted to discuss it with him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...do you still want to become a full demon?"

"Of course I do. I already made up mind on what I want."

"But why a full demon? Why can't you just stay a half-demon.?"

"Haven't you realized it yet Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while he stared into the sky and then looked back at her. His eyes looked so sad as if trying to tell Kagome something that he just couldn't let out, "Full demons never accept half-demons, nor do humans, do the same. You just don't get it. You just don't feel normal in this world; you just feel...that you're the different and exotic one in the pack. It has always been the same."

Kagome couldn't say anything to him after that but just become speechless. What was there to say? He was right. All she could do is watch him turn evil. She took a small sigh and had a small tear come down from her eye. She covered her face with her hair so Inuyasha couldn't exactly see her pink eyes.

"I'll miss you Inuyasha."

"Huh?" He noticed her crying. She knew something he didn't.

"Probably when you become a full demon...you will probably forget everyone that you've ever met. Your mind will change, leaving only your dark heart to guide you. You would probably think...you wouldn't need friends anymore," she then made a small giggle, "you probably won't even get the mate you would always want, too. She would think you've become something that is psycho."

"Kagome..."

"But what about me, huh?" more tears began to fall and she gave him a long embrace. He then took the offer and embraced her back...holding her tight in his arms. She then let go of him and stared into his eyes. He loved his amber eyes. She would never want to see them red or the evil blue that she had seen before. (Just pretend that there were no Inuyasha movies ok? It'll be easier for me to write this without the movies sounding the same.) Her small tears became noisy sobs.

"I love Inuyasha! I have always loved you! I don't want you to change! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. YOUR EYES WILL BE CLOUDED AND YOU'LL SEE NOTHING BUT ENEMIES! Please don't do this Inuyasha..."

He then just looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He loved her, too. He couldn't bear it either. He then just went closer and closer to her face and made a romantic kiss. Kagome was in shock, but all she did was just close her eyes and think about this being the first time he's ever done this to her. He pulled away and spoke.

"Kagome...I've...always loved you, too. I just never wanted to express it to you because I thought it was stupid."

"It's ok, Inuyasha. I'm just happy that I finally expressed my feelings."

"Kagome...just for you, I promise now that I won't become a full demon. Just for you. I'll wish for something else...for us."

He was glad that he wasn't going to become a full demon. Kagome was right. His eyes will be cloudy and unable to see anyone that he once knew. He could go crazy and wreak of mixed human and demonic blood. He would never want to become that. Not if he wanted to forget Sango, or Miroku, or even Shippo...he could never forget Kagome.

The fireworks then became an encore and they were popping so many different colors...with sparkles big BOOMs and very colorful endings. _Kagome was right_ Inuyasha told himself. I love her so much and I finally got to tell her how I feel. Inuyasha then hugged her and his haori hard and by then she was already fast asleep. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead...and then soon after that, sleepiness awakened Inuyasha as he prepared himself for a long deep sleep.

* * *

**(Screams) Wow, that is one of the best chapters I've ever made, but I don't think it would have been the longest. Either way, I loved it even if it was short! Sorry if I got a little too romantic and dramatic in the end, but it's cool like that for me. Sorry it took way too long to finally update but here I am writing this fanfiction!**

**I'm so sorry. But I might not update for a while since I got another story that needs my attention, so it might just take a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. But I'm not yet done! Well stay tuned until later on!**

**-InuBee **


End file.
